Yamashita Ritsu
Yamashita Ritsu (/u/steel_ninja) is the Captain of Division 9 and wields Fainarugado, the (self-proclaimed) strongest defense-type Zanpakuto. Yamashita also suffers from a strong case of amnesia which has caused him to forget everything that has happened before he returned to the Seireitei from the Menos Forest. Yamashita is the only know Koilanthrope on record. 'Personal' 'Appearance' Yamashita stands at a height of 6'3" with green eyes and an average complexion. His dirty-blonde hair ties into a braid that hangs to about his shoulder blades while his bangs fall messily to the sides of his eyes. He is generally fit, although not more so than the average seated member he has shown to have immense stamina, able to fight for extremely long periods of time. He wears a tighter-fit Shihakusho with a high collar that he modified himself while in the Menos Forest. The Shihakusho's sleeves and pants are tucked into a pair of leather gauntlets that cover almost up to the elbow and a pair of leather boots that rise up to just below his knees. Yamashita also sports a steel-trimmed leather pauldron on his left-shoulder. His Captains Haori has been slightly modified from the standard version by removing the left sleeve to make room for his pauldron that he is fond of. Yamashita's Zanpakuto is usually sheathed on his left hip. His Reiatsu is Amber in color and has natural defensive properties, the feeling of it alone gives others a sense of safety and security. Yamashita's right arm is completely hollowfied and gives off a very miniscule amount of Hollow-type reiatsu. 'Personality' Yamashita is a solitary person, rarely becoming close to people and preferring to keep everyone at arms length. He speaks with authority, confidence, and respect to whomever he adressess regardless of rank within the Gotei 13. His Zanpakuto helps keep his volatile emotions in check, giving him his cold and calculated disposition. Yamashita has no tolerance for disrespect of any kind, willingly stepping in to defend anyone regardless of the situation. He has a hard time trusting others at all, but trust can be gained with time, although any personal affairs he feels he has to face alone, no matter the odds. 'History' 'Pre Seiretei' Yamashita's past before coming to the Seiretei is a mystery. He apparently has a sister named Shiraishi Ritsu but her whereabouts and condition are unknown. 'Pre Menos Forest' Upon entering the Seireitei on Febuary 27, 2013, Yamashita was given a warm welcome and was promptly accepted into squad 7 as their 5th seat. After some time he was offered the 4th seat of squad 9 and the position of 2nd in Command for the Seireitei Security force which he accepted. Sometime after, Yamashita departed to the Menos Forest leaving no clue for how long or why he left. 'Menos Forest' Due to Yamashita's amnesia the events that occurred within the Menos Forest are unknown. Using a serum given to him by Lorcian Kobayashi, Yamashita was able to recover a portion of his memory regarding the Menos Forest. It seems he was searching for a girl although he was not able to find out more information regarding who the girl was or why he was looking for her. Yamashita survived in the forest without food or water by eating hollows which also caused him to contract Koilanthropy. 'Post Menos Forest' Yamashita arrived at the Seireitei through a Garganta high in the air. He plummeted to the ground and moments before contact his Zanpakuto produced a full body shield to break the fall but ended up shattering in the process, however Yamashita was saved from certain death. He was found by some members of the Seireitei and taken to Squad 4 for healing. Yamashita woke a few days later with a severe case of amnesia causing him to completely lose his memory of the events before his arrival. During his stay at the infirmary he was visited by the Captain of Division 9 Yoshiko Nakahara who filled him in on the details of his departure, as little as they were, and gave him is old position as the 4th seat of Division 9 as well as returning an orb of his Reiatsu that he apparently left before leaving. His Zanpakuto ended up sacrificing itself to save Yamashita from his fall and ended up shattering to pieces. Soon after it was repaired with the help of Haruki Kasai who also had an orb of Yamashita's Reiatsu which combined with the other orb provided enough energy for the Zanpakuto to reform and repair itself. About a month since his arrival he was offered the position as the Division 9 Lieutenant which, with some hesitation, accepted. 'Holeless Hollow' Since his arrival at the Seireitei Yamashita discovered he was unable to eat or drink anything. Any substance he tried to consume tasted like ash and he was unable to digest it at all. There had also been sightings of a strange creature that looked like a hollow but it lacked a hollow hole while Yamashita also had strange dreams about the same creature. In the dreams he would hunt and combat it only to reveal that he was the creature. Upon learning from Hiroku Shikuga that the creature was in fact real and not in his dreams as well as the fact that the creature could indeed be Yamashita himself, he set out to the Seireitei Archives to research any information regarding the Hollow-like-creature. While in the archives Jessica King came to him with a blood test that was 'Inconclusive. Foreign Contaminants' which lead him to believe that he was infected with something. With no records on the creature he decided to use a memory serum given to him by Lorcian Kobayashi to uncover what happened while he was in the Menos Forest. The serum revealed that when he ran out of food and water Yamashita resorted to consuming the flesh of hollows to survive. Upon awaking from his vision he had already begun transforming into the hollow-like-being so he set for the squad 12 barracks for assistance where he was met by Sumiko Hadashi. She was able to reverse the transformation by feeding Yamashita Hollow meat while also uncovering that he contracted an incurable virus from the meat which she named Koilanthropy. Yamashita was then dubbed the first ever Koilanthrope. 'The Seraphim' The Invasion took everyone by surprise, even Yamashita but being acting Captain at the time, he took Division 9 into his own hands, scattering the forces to keep the security of the Seireitei in tact at all costs. After orginizing his Divisions offenses, Yamashita took to the front lines to aid in the battle, ending up in a duel with the archangel ranked Seraphim, Kyasu. The battle unfortunately ended one sided with Kyasu on top, taking Yamashita's Zanpakuto from him and leaving the Shinigami broken and beaten. Yamashita spent the next couple days recovering in the Division 4 infirmary while also devising a plan to avenge himself and regain the honor he lost. Hiroku Shikuga had used Kido to track Kyasu's reiatsu signature and provided Yamashita with the coordinates of the Seraphim's supposed location in the ruins of the Seireitei and after a few days Yamashita set out to track him down only to get ambushed and captured. Yamashita spent an extended period of time in the Seraphim's prison with numerous other members of the Seireitei, Las Noches, and Xcution as they attempted to turn the imprisoned into Seraphim. Yamashita was able to resist the indoctrination long enough for the Seireitei's rescue force to arrive and allow him a chance to escape with his mind in one piece. He however was not able to recover his Zanpakuto and still remains in the possession of Kyasu. 'Kyasu Showdown' After many months of training and honing his skills, Yamashita felt ready to have his rematch with Kyasu. After finally succumbing to his own emotions and helplessness due to being apart from his own Zanpakuto, which he said helps keep his emotions in check, he devised a plan to break into Astra Cealum to retrieve Fainarugado at any cost, asking for assistance from Rukia Kutichki and Sumiko Hadashi to help him get there. Yamashita's plans however did not go accordingly when he followed a suspicious message from Rukia to meet an informant in the World of the Living to gain information about the Seraphim. Meeting at the location specified, Yamashita fell into a cleverly constructed trap put together by Kyasu in order to defeat Yamashita once and for all and be the sole owner of Fainarugado. Using numerous tricks, Kyasu tried to break Yamashita's will when he convinced him that Fainarugado was destroyed and further toying with his emotions when revealing that he himself had control of Yamashita's Zanpakuto. A fierce battle ensued, Yamashita throwing everything he had at Kyasu in a recklass fashion in his broken state. When seemingly all hope was lost and Kyasu would slay Yamashita with his own Zanpakuto, the tables turned when Yamashita was able to reclaim control over his Zanpakuto thanks to the unique relationship he has with it which makes their bond stronger the more they are apart. Upon dealing a fatal blow to the Seraphim a portal opened on the collapsing room and Yamashita was able to return home with his Zanpakuto intact. 'Restrictive Current Arc' After the battle with the Seraphim had finished, Yamashita was one of the first respondants to the Seireitei's new threat, restrictive current from the Dangai spilling over. He's been focusing his efforts on relocation and evacuation during this time as he does not posses the required knowlage to take and action against stopping the current. During this time, Yamashita was promoted to Captain of the 9th for his efforts and leadership during the Seraphim Wars and recruited Chisato Nakagawa as the 9th divisions 3rd seat and shortly after promoted Marju Raiki to the position of Lieutenant in excahnge for his Zanpakuto until Yamashita feels he deserves the position. He is still in possession of Marju Raiki's Zanpakuto. A side effect of the separation of worlds is the absence of hollows in the and around the Seireitei. Hollows used to slip through into the area surrounding the Rukongai which Yamashita would then hunt and eat in order to suppress his Koilanthropy but with the separation of worlds there was a finite amount of hollows left over from the world collision. Soon, Yamashita had hunted and killed the final hollow left in the world and he knew then that is was only a matter of time before he would change into the very creature he had been successfully hiding. Even after trying to ration what meat he had left Yamashita was unable to fully suppress the virus, causing him to have drastic mood swings and bursts of anger to the point where even his own Division began to fear him. Reaching his final hours, Yamashita attempted to lock himself in the cooler beneath his bed, that was once used to store hollow meat, as to lock himself away and imprison what he was about to become. Yamashita, in a half transformed state, was unable to see if such a plan would work as he was found by Hiroku Shikuga. Moments before Hiroku would slay Yamashita, Fainarugado spoke to Yamashita with a plan to prevent his demise and possibly his transformation by forcing him into a self-induced coma where he would enter the part of his mind locked away by his amnesia to refuge his mind and stop the transformation for good. It was then that Yamashita gave Hiroku strict instructions to hide him while he recovered, to return Marju's Zanpakuto to him and to make him acting captain until Yamashita returned. With not another word Yamashita fell limp, allowing Hiroku to transport him to a lit room in the Division 13 barracks where Yamashita would be watched by Inazuma for the duration of his coma. Yamashita remains in the room, his right arm completely hollowfied and unknown if it will return to it's normal state or if Yamashita would awake at all. 'Zanpakuto' Appearance: In it's sealed state Fainarugado takes the shape of a Ninjato. The unique feature of the blade is that is has two square tsubas which are layered leaving a small gap between them. The hilt is wrapped in a red and a orange cloth creating the traditional pattern. The blade is covered in slim amber cracks from when it was shattered and repaired. Inner World: Yamashita's inner world is a landscape of rolling hills and prominent mountains, time here is at a standstill where the sun is always setting but never sets which gives the world a glow of reds, yellows, and oranges. The season is always autumn and the landscape is covered in a forest of deciduous trees that seem to always be shedding their leaves without ever losing the lushness of their branches. The inner world is focused around a large mountain that plateaus at the top to a very large field of grass, free of trees. Stone steps ascend the side of the mountain and lead up to the edge of the plateau to a large wooden gate about 12 feet high with 2 large oak doors and a stone lock sealing it shut. The purpose of the gate is unknown as there are no walls around it to seal off the open field. True State: Fainarugado's true state is that of a knight clad in silver armor. It covers every portion of his body and therefore Yamashita has not seen his face. Out the back of his helmet sprouts a plume of amber colored hair, it's not certain if the hair belongs to Fainarugado or if it merely attaches to the helmet. The armor has no distinguishing marks or features with the exception of the Greek symbol for Omega( Ω ) on his back. Fainarugado rarely speaks, keeping most words and thoughts to himself, only addressing others when absolutely necessary. He is usually found leaning against the frame of the large gate found in Yamashita's inner world. 'Shikai' Name: Fainarugado (Final Guard) Release: Hold Your Ground. Type: Defense Theme: Counterattacking Appearance: Fainarugado is made of two components. The first component is called the "Core" which gives Fainarugado it's weight and stability. The Core is a large piece of thick steel with 3 holes on the back edge. the Core also makes up the hilt which is wrapped in a orange cloth. The second component is the "Edge" which is a large blade that attaches to one side of the Core with using bolts to fasten them together. The Edge extends past the hilt to protect the users hands. Fainarugado is designed to be used defensively thanks to the blunt edge of the Core to allow two-handed reinforced blocks. Fainarugado is also exceptionally heavy making each attack a powerful blow but preventing it from executing fast strikes. 'Abilities' 'General' * Shunpo * Kido up to 50 'Equipment' The gear that Yamashita always has on him, even when not in battle. * Zanpakuto * Modified Shihakushō. Slim fit. * Leather Armor ** Boots ** Gloves ** Pauldron (Left Shoulder) * Captains Haori * Linked Overworld Communicator (L.O.C.) 'Out of Combat' * Weather Resistance - Yamashita defensive reiatsu causes him to be less effected by cold and hot weather, staying at a relatively comfortable temperature at all times. This also prevents him from getting sunburns. * Durability Aura - Item's equipped to Yamashita for a long time become harder to damage and destroy, such as clothes or temporary weapons. Another side effect of his reiatsu. 'Shikai' 'Current Abilities' 'Kussetsu' 'Sheruta' 'Shokan' . 'Stats' 'Previous Abilities' 'Matsu' 'Hangeki' 'Koilanthropy' Yamashita contracted Koilanthropy from eating raw Hollow meat in the Menos Forest as a means to survive. He keeps his condition a secret, very few people know of it and it is kept off the official medical records. The only record of the condition lies in Sumiko Hadashi's private files. 'Appearance' Yamashita's transformed appearance turns his skin pale white due to Hierro covering his entire body. His mask is a Knights helm that covers his entire face and eye's but leaves the mouth exposed, revealing sharp jagged teeth. A plume of ragged dirty blonde hair sprouts from the back of the helm and hangs down Yamashita's back. A pointed ellipse shaped shield is fused to his left arm that houses 3 spikes of dense Heirro similar to bone in structure and appearance. The edges of the shield are razor sharp and can slice clean through most materials. 'Abilities' * Feral Instincts: While transformed Yamashita gains increased awareness and instincts at the sacrifice of his intelligence. When Yamashita is in this state he cannot be reasoned with and loses all forms of communication * Shunpo: Yamashita Moves extremely quickly from one point to another, almost impossible to track with the naked eye. Even in his transformed state Yamashita still maintains the ability to shunpo. This ability is augmented by his transformation making it faster than what he is normally capable of. * Bōnshīrudo (Bone Shield): Yamashita is always equipped with a shield of super dense Heirro that can block most, if not all attacks. It is strong against slashing, blunt, and energy based attacks and weak against thrusting and stabbing attacks. The edges of the shield are razor sharp and Yamashita's main form of attack while transformed. * Hone Supaiku (Bone Spike): Fires a spike of super condensed Heirro from his shield that travels at a blinding speed, which rivals shunpo and sonido speeds. He can have 3 loaded at once but it takes time to regenerate more after being fired. * Oidasu (Expel): Amber Reiatsu collects on Yamashita's skin, forming a glass armor before shattering. A defensive ability which removes all status effects on Yamashita as well as hiding his Reiatsu from being detected. * Heirro Body: Yamashita's body is covered in Heirro increasing his natural defense while transformed. * Heirro Claws: Yamashita hands and feet are covered in Hierro forming claws which gives him increased traction on all surfaces as well as the ability to crawl and run on walls and ceilings 'OOC NOTE' Koilanthropy is purely a story element. It will not be used in any spars, or battles unless previously agreed upon. 'Trivia' * Theme Song: History Repeating * Battle Theme: Rush * Favorite Color: Cobalt Blue * Favorite Animal: Red Panda 'Out of Character Info' * Timezone: MST (-7) * Most Active: 6pm - 9pm Weekdays / 10am - 5pm Weekends Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Captains